


The Remote

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Remote

“Gonna watch TV, gonna watch the films, gonna stuff my mouth with cookies and cream!”

Rigby was happily cheering along Mordecai one more of their silly small rap songs, but they had a good reason to do so this time. Tonight they were going to watch Movie Marathon, the marathon of all good movies channel and it was going to be epic.

They were preparing snacks in the kitchen, and they had everything they always ate like junk food and more junk food for any good movie ever that they watched in the house. They kept on chanting their rhymes as they left the kitchen and entered the living room, but promptly stopped on their tracks at the sight of Muscleman and Hi Five Ghost sitting on the couch.

“What the-what do you think you’re doing?” Rigby accused. “Get out of our spots!”

“No way you loser, we ain't going anywhere,” Muscleman said as he spreaded his legs on the couch. “Tonight is the final episode of the Wrestling Warriors and there’s no way non earth I’m missing it.”

“Then go and watch it in your trailer!” Mordecai snapped. “There’s no reason for you to be here!”

“Actually, there is,” Muscleman explained. “My TV got busted this morning for no reason so I need a place to watch the finale and this place is perfect. Someone even left all these snacks for us!” He started eating a bag of chips in a very impolite manner, only enraging Rigby.

“Those are OUR snacks! They are for US! NOT YOU! STOP EATING THEM!”

“And get off our spots on the couch! Tonight WE had the TV reserved!”

“What?” Hi Five Ghost looked at Muscleman with a frown, “You said no one was using the TV tonight!”

“That’s because they are not! We are going to watch the finale here and that’s it!”

“But we can’t use the TV if they already were using it!”

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH, FINE!” Muscleman finally relented. “You losers enjoy the stupid whatever lame show you were going to watch, Fives and I got better things to do anyways than wasting precious time in front of a stupid screen. Let’s go already.”

“Wait you two, there’s something missing,” Rigby said with a scowl.

“What?” He frowned.

“The remote,” Mordecai answered, “where is it?”

“How would I know? It wasn’t here when we arrived, we were about to go ask somebody.”

“But I left it right there on the couch! Maybe it fell between the cushions,” Rigby thought as he started searching in the couch.

“Hold on, I think I know where it is, but- I really hope I’m wrong,” Mordecai mused with a disgusted expression.

“Where?”

The blue jay let out a drawn-out sigh before asking, “Muscleman, please turn around.”

“What? Why do you want me to do that? Are you going to pull a prank on me or something!” Muscleman accused.

“Just do it, please. No pranks, I promise.”

“You better not, cause you’re talking to the master here. One false move and you’ll be having fart cushions under every chair you sit on for a month,” he threatened as he finally turned around.

The others let a disgusted groaned as they understood the goal behind his request. Right there, between Muscleman’s butt cheeks, was the missing remote.

Rigby let out another disgusted noise, “Oh you gotta be kidding me.”

“The worst part is that it’s broken!” Mordecai observed as the remote fell to the ground in pieces. It was more than obvious that the poor thing made of plastic and metal bits was no match for Muscleman’s weight.

“Uh, okay, maybe that was my bad,” the short man finally admitted.

“Maybe?! Dude you totally wrecked the remote! How are we supposed to watch movie marathon now?!” Mordecai snapped. “It’s supposed to start in an hour! And we know nothing about how to fix the remote!”

 “Okay, okay I know this looks pretty bad, but all we need to do is get a new remote.”

“WE? No Muscleman, you were the one to mess up this time, YOU have to go get us a new remote!”

“But it was an accident!” Muscleman said in self-defense.

“And was it taking up our turn on the tv when you knew we were using it an accident too?!” Mordecai asked with a scowl.

“And the marathon is about to start too!” Rigby pointed out. “Thanks a lot Muscleman, you reaaaaaaaally did it this time!”

“They are right Muscleman,” Hi Five Ghost agreed, “we have to go get them a new remote so they can watch their show. It’s only fair.”

“Alright FINE! You ladies stay put and wait for us here, we’re going to get you a new remote so you can stop crying like little babies!”

“We’ll stop crying once you fix your mistake!”

“FINE!”

“FINE!”

Muscleman got out of the house with one big slam of the door. Hi Five Ghost looked at Mordecai and Rigby with a sorry face and promised them to get the remote before their marathon started.

He started floating a little faster so he could catch up with Muscleman, who was walking away with anger in his aura and spilling out silent curses at Mordecai and Rigby.

“Stupid punks with their stupid show and their stupid chips that weren’t even that good.”

“Hey-hey man, are you okay?” Hi Five Ghost attempted once he was right next to him.

“Peachy.”

“Uh, you don’t really look like it.”

“That’s because I’m not!” Muscleman snapped.

“O-okay, do you want to talk about it?”

“What am I, a GIRL? I don’t wanna talk about FEELINGS!” Muscleman looked away with a scowl.

“Okay then, so where are we going to find a new remote?”

“I think it’s best to just go and buy it to some tech store or something, it’s probably the easiest way.”

“Yeah, that‘s probably true.”

About twenty minutes later they were inside the nearest electronics store, but the guy that attended them didn’t give them the answer they were hoping for.

“I’m sorry Mr. Sorrenstein, but we don’t have any available control remotes at the moment.”

“What?!” Muscleman complained, “You can’t be serious! This is an electronics store, you have to have one!”

“Not for the model you’re asking for. The remote you need for the kind of TV equipment you have is a Paine 4000; those are not manufactured in the country anymore. They aren’t imported either.”

“What? How can that be?!” Hi Five Ghost asked in surprise.

“Well that is a fairly old design; no one buys that kind of TV anymore.”

“Oh, right,” Muscleman remembered, “that was the cheapest brand on the market back when; Benson didn’t want to spend too much on a TV ‘when you should all be working’ or something like that. That was one of the reasons I moved into my trailer in the first place.”

“Precisely,” the store clerk continued, “I’m afraid that there’s nothing I can do for you. Unless you are willing to buy a new television, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

They left the store groaning, and decided to go looking for other options. The next twenty minutes were spent in a cheesy montage around every cheap available store in town, looking for a remote that matched the television they needed it for. Sometimes they would get taunting messages from Mordecai and Rigby on the walkie talkie they always carried with them, only making the search even tenser.

“AAAAAAAGH! THIS IS POINTLESS! WE’RE NEVER GOING TO FIND IT IN TIME!” Muscleman finally exploded and starting trashing around the alley they were walking through, destroying garbage cans and scaring off animals that were passing by.

“Muscleman stop! We can still do this! Relax!”

Muscleman was panting when he finally calmed down, “okay, okay, I’m okay. Sorry about that man, didn’t mean to freak out.”

“It’s okay bro, but I need you to stay with me so we can get this done.”

“You’re right. Okay, so I think I know a guy that can help us. But it’s going to be dangerous. That’s why I didn’t bring him up at first, I was really hoping we wouldn’t have to go to him.  But if you rather go home, I understand Fives.”

“What? No way!” The ghost affirmed, “Whatever is we’re doing, we’re doing it together.”

“Thanks man,” Muscleman smiled, “now this is what where we are going…”


End file.
